


Two Times' The Charm

by sparkleshootingstar



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Loveless AU, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleshootingstar/pseuds/sparkleshootingstar
Summary: Fighters are supposed to love and treasure their sacrifice. Tenn certainly does.But Riku wants him to try something rougher.





	Two Times' The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kokoai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/gifts).

> Loveless AU where Tenn's the fighter and Riku's his sacrifice; it won't make any sense if you're unfamiliar with the source material. The world is altered slightly so that you gain the cat ears and tail after losing your virginity and not before, because catboys. 
> 
> There's supposed to be more context and an actual plot to this Loveless AU, but this fic is essentially a PWP. Prompts were "praise kink" and "degradation kink."

“Come _ on_, Tenn-nii! Let’s just give it a try.”

It’s never been easy to say no to his little brother, but it’s _ especially _hard now that they’ve become a properly bonded pair – Tenn can feel the fighter’s instinct in him that’s practically ready to throw himself down to Riku’s every whim and demand, and every moment wasted seems like another moment he could already have used to make his sacrifice happy. Couple that with Riku’s big, pleading eyes, and Tenn has to clench his fists to keep his composure. 

But this is the one thing he can’t say yes to. Not when…

“I can’t,” he protests. “I’m not going to hurt you, Riku.”

“You won’t _ hurt _me,” Riku says with a petulant pout. He snuggles into his side, white-tipped tail swishing. “It’s a play. And I’m the one asking for it, so isn’t it fine?”

_ It’s not_, Tenn wants to say. Riku is his beloved little brother, his beloved sacrifice; how could it be ever okay to treat him with anything less than the care he deserves, and say such degrading things to him on purpose? 

Riku considers him for a moment more, noting the conflicted expression on Tenn’s face. For a moment, Tenn wonders if he intends to force him to comply with an order. But Riku simply heaves a sigh, and pushes Tenn back against the couch before throwing a leg over and shifting to straddle him.

“Riku? Wha–”

“Tenn-nii’s so considerate,” Riku cuts him off, leaning in to nuzzle against his cheek. “You’re always thinking about what’s best for me, and you make me so, _ so _happy.”

Heat rushes to Tenn’s face. He thinks he should be used to it by now, but praises from Riku never fail to give him a sense of fulfillment that nothing else can even come close to. He leans into Riku’s touch without thinking, fuzzy pink ears pricking forward in hopes of catching more of those lovely words.

“Tenn-nii’s always given me everything I wanted.”

Caught in a daze, Tenn nods. “Mhm,” he repeats. “Everything you want."

Riku giggles and places a kiss on his cheek. “Right! So can you humour me one more time?” One of his hands had snuck behind Tenn’s back to stroke at the base of Tenn’s tail, making him shiver. “We’ll just be trying something new.”

Oh. This again. Tenn’s ears lay flat. “I-I…I don’t know–”

“_Please? _”

Tenn tries not to squirm, a soft moan escaping his lips from the combination of Riku’s praises and the ministrations on his tail. He still doesn’t _ like _the idea, but if it’s what Riku wants…

If it makes Riku happy, then it can’t be a bad thing. 

“...Alright,” he says haltingly. “What do you want me to do first?”

* * *

Riku doesn’t give him any specific instructions – _ it’ll be no fun if I know exactly what’s coming_, he says. He’s right, of course, but Tenn doesn’t feel comfortable taking the lead in something he hadn’t wanted to do in the first place, either.

Which is why they’re on the bed now, with Riku on all fours with two of Tenn’s fingers inside of him, while Tenn is _ still _trying to come up with the right thing to say.

“More, Tenn-nii,” Riku urges. “You can move faster.”

Right. He’s moving too slow, isn’t he? Tenn crooks his fingers, pressing deeper. “You’re so impatient,” he bends to press a kiss along the curve of his spine. “I haven’t even touched your cock, and you’re already dripping.” 

He receives a whine in response, high and needy.

“How long have you wanted this, Riku?”

“All day,” Riku moans shamelessly, and rocks back against his fingers. “Since this– _ ah_, since this morning.”

Tenn swallows dryly. “Were you thinking about it during training?”

“N-No…”

Riku’s voice trails off in a way that makes it _ entirely obvious _ he’s lying, and that he wants Tenn to take advantage of it. Tenn presses another kiss against his back, trailing up to his spine slowly to give himself time to think – then gives a sharp little nip near the crook of his neck, just enough to hear Riku’s breath hitch.

“You shouldn’t lie,” he says. Then, cautiously, “Thinking about this even when we’re with the others...isn’t that dirty?”

Riku makes a pleased, encouraging sound. “I can’t help it, Tenn-nii makes me feel so good.”

It’s praise that he had heard a hundred times before, but Tenn shivers anyways. “And you couldn’t wait until we had gotten back? Tell me what you were thinking about.”

“I was– mhm, I wanted–” Riku pants, his tail tensing up from where it’s draped over the curve of Tenn’s wrist. “I wanted Tenn-nii in me, stretching me out–_ ah! _”

He lets out a shuddering breath as Tenn crooks his finger again, sliding in to the knuckle. Half of Tenn wants to ask if he’s alright, but he’s also keenly aware Riku wouldn’t want that right now. No, what he wants right now is–

“If this is what you were thinking about, then perhaps I should take you in the meeting room next time,” he says, close enough for Riku to feel his breath on his ear. “Make you moan out loud so everyone who passes by can hear you.”

“Yes, _ yes– _”

“And then they’ll know that you’re just a–” here, Tenn falters, and his voice quiets significantly. “...Just a little slut.”

It’s appalling how meek and uncertain his own voice sounds on that last word, but Riku clenches around his fingers and whines so loudly that he has to muffle himself into the bedsheets. Every inch of him is trembling.

...Did he really like it that much?

“You’ll be a good little slut, right?” Tenn tries again, and this time he gets past the word without stumbling. “So warm and wet for me, I...I’ll have to fuck you before every meeting just so you can concentrate. Split you open on my cock.”

“_Yes_,” Riku cries out, and there’s actual tears beading in the corner of his eyes – Tenn would have stopped if not for the fact that it’s clearly out of pleasure. “I’m just for making you feel good, Tenn-nii, fill me up _ please_…!”

And who is he to say no? Tenn presses another kiss against the back of his neck, then pulls his fingers back out and roughly slicks himself up with lube before lining himself up to Riku’s entrance. He’s still gentle as he eases in, but that’s difficult given how hard Riku’s trying to rock back against him. Panting, Tenn moves both hands to his hips and forces him to stop.

“Not so fast– go slower, Riku…”

Riku rocks back again. “Harder,” he insists, like a reminder. “Stop treating me like I’m made of glass– I can take it harder, Tenn-nii!”

Oh– he’d broken character again. Something in Tenn’s chest twists because it’s Riku’s _ one _request, and it honestly isn’t a difficult one but he keeps slipping up because he can’t let go of old habits. How should he fix this? In a panic, he does the first thing he can think of, and lifts his hand before bringing it back down against Riku’s backside.

It’s not a hard slap, but Riku makes a sound of shock and goes perfectly still. Tenn stops, too, and draws in two shallow breaths to steady himself.

“You don’t get to set the pace,” he says. “I do.”

Riku’s silent and, for a moment, Tenn fears that he may have gone too far. But just when he’s on the verge of blurting out apologies, Riku turns to shoot him a wide, dreamy smile.

“Sorry, Tenn-nii,” Riku breathes, and he’s such a sight like that, cheeks flushed red and pupils blown. “Sorry. I’ll be good.”

Tenn’s shoulders slump with relief, though he tries not to let it show in his voice. “You don’t get to move unless I say so.”

“Mhm,” Riku agrees, and this time and holds himself in place as Tenn pushes inside to the hilt. He pauses briefly before starting to move, pulling out slightly before sliding back into the warm, tight heat again. He builds up a rhythm quickly, faster than he would normally take it, and it isn’t long before he’s plastered over Riku’s back and thrusting in the earnest. 

“Is this how you want it?” he punctuates his words with an especially hard thrust, and this time Riku’s arms tremble before he collapses into the mattress with only his hips being held up by Tenn. “On your hands and knees, taking my cock like–” the stutter is barely noticeable this time; he’s getting better at it. “Like that’s what you’re made for.”

And Riku _ moans_, tail wrapped tight around Tenn’s wrist and pressing back against Tenn like he’s trying to drive his cock deeper into himself. “Yes, _ yes_,” he babbles, and manages to twist to look at him. “You’re so big, Tenn-nii– so, _ ah_, makes me feel so good–”

The sound of his voice goes straight to Tenn’s dick, and he gives a strangled moan before slamming into Riku again. Riku’s eyes roll up, glazed over with pleasure.

When he recovers, he leans to nuzzle briefly against Tenn’s cheek. “Good boy,” Riku chokes out. “You’re doing such a good job, Tenn-nii.”

This time it’s Tenn who whines, his whole body contorting into a violent shiver before he buries his face into Riku’s shoulder. Riku laughs breathlessly. “I’m your reward, see? For being so good, Tenn-nii, you can have me. I’ll be your cockdoll,” he continues. “For Tenn-nii to use, so you can fuck me whenever you want–”

“You really don’t think about anything else, huh,” Tenn slams into him again with a wet, slick sound, and Riku cries out. It’s rougher than he’d like to be, but he’s pleasing his sacrifice – Riku is happy, and if Tenn does _ really _ well, maybe Riku will praise him again. “You say whenever I want, but isn’t it whenever _ you _want? Because you want it all the time, don’t you,” he nips again at the crook of Riku’s neck, sucking a bruise onto the soft, smooth skin. “Want me to stuff you full, over and over.”

“_Yes! _ ” Riku screams, almost sobbing. “I’m close, I’m so– want you to fill me up _ – _”

His whole body stiffens into a shiver, and Tenn reaches forward before he can even think it through to wrap his hand tightly around the base of Riku’s cock. Riku wails, thrashing under him as his ears pin back flat against his head.

“You don’t get to come,” Tenn pants. “You have to earn it, Riku.”

“Please, _ please– _”

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“I…” Riku sobs. “I-I don’t know.”

Unrelenting, Tenn squeezes slightly. “You lied to me at the beginning, when we started this...trying to pretend you weren’t thinking about it during training. I think it’s time to be honest now about exactly what you are.”

“I-I…” Riku keens. “I was being dirty, thinking about that all day…”

“Mhm. And?”

“I’m a mess for your cock, Tenn-nii!” Riku cries. “I’m your slut, I want to be here for you to fuck whenever you want–_ always– _ so please, _ please _let me come!”

Tenn presses a kiss on the shell of his ear.

“Good boy.”

He loosens his grip and strokes once, twice – then Riku cums, thick ropes of it shooting all over Tenn’s hand and making a wet, sticky mess all over the sheets. Tenn thrusts into him once more before following him over, muffling his gasps into the crook of Riku’s neck as he rides out his orgasm.

They’re quiet in the afterglow, as Tenn untangles himself and pulls Riku into his arms. He nuzzles against his ears, gently stroking his hair.

“Tenn-nii…”

“I’ll clean us up in a minute,” Tenn murmurs. “Was that good?”

“_So _ good,” Riku slurs the words, snuggling into his chest and already starting to drift off. “Love you so much...it was so good, Tenn-nii, love you…”

Tenn’s heart swells at the simple words, filling with an affection much deeper than that of a mere fighter-sacrifice bond, much deeper than family, deeper than anything he could ever have put in words. 

“Love you too, Riku,” he whispers back. “More than anything.”

And if it made Riku happy, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend's birthday. I'll go crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment now.


End file.
